


The Princess and the Bodyguard

by sottovocexo



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: ***Slight AU based on Bryke’s original idea of setting Mako up with the Fire Lord’s daughter. Takes place after the Turf Wars series, except in this AU Mako is still a bodyguard for Wu and not a cop.***Mako meets Ilah, the princess of the Fire Nation, and she takes him on a ride of social justice, identity, and romance.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora & Kai (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako (Avatar) & Original Character(s), Mako (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone else's lives go full speed ahead, Mako feels stuck. He's ready to get back to being a cop--but Wu has other ideas.

Wu had a habit of dictating from his desk. That day, Wu had his feet kicked up and splayed across folders. He may have been disbanding the monarchy, but he could still act like an entitled rich boy sometimes. Mako was sitting properly in a chair across from Wu, jotting down notes. 

But it was only a few more days. In a few more days, Mako didn’t have to work for Wu anymore. Then Mako could do whatever he wanted. He could go back to being a cop. He’d be free to be himself again.

“Mako, I’ve got a meeting with the council Thursday,” Wu barked. “Clear your calendar!”

“You are my calendar,” Mako said, frowning. “I’m not doing anything else.”

Wu winced. “Well, you wouldn’t want to miss this one anyway... It is our last!” 

“How could I forget?” Mako said, sitting back and crossing his arms. “Count me in.”

***

“Finally,” Mako sighed, seated on the edge of his bed later that week. He shrugged his boots on. With his sling still on from the fight with Kuvira, it was the normal tasks that had become the most annoying. “It’s my last day on Prince Wu’s security detail.”

“No kidding!” Bolin said. “That’s awesome, bro!” Bolin buttoned up his new uniform. “What are you gonna do now?”

“Hopefully get back on the force,” Mako said. “Chief says I’ll have my job back if I want it…and I definitely can’t let you run around the city without me.”

“Thanks again, Mako!” Bolin said, spreading his arms wide. “I’m so excited to be a police officer! And a real one, not like as an actor! You know, Varrick was planning a real noir cop mover about--”

Mako waved a hand. “No time. Gotta run,” he said, opening the door. “Can’t be late on my last day. All I have to do is, quote, ‘stand there and look pretty’ while Wu gets ‘real prince work done’ at this council meeting.”

“Uh, wait…” Bolin said, biting his nails. “Before you go… there is something I need.”

“Sure, what is it?” Mako asked, stepping back inside their apartment.

“So...I was thinking about...proposing to Opal! What do you think?”

“Bro, that’s great!” 

“Yeah. She’s totally the one. I know we’re young, but we’ve been through so much together, being on opposite sides of an empire and all that...and we made it through! I want her to know how serious I am - and that no dictator will ever come between us again!”

“I’m happy for you,” Mako said, a small smile on his face, his hand on the doorknob.

“And, uh...you’ll find someone soon!” Bolin said. “I know it’s super tough to bounce back from dating the head of Future Industries and, you know, the Avatar--”

“I got it,” Mako said quickly, cutting him off.

“So, we’re all going to see you at dinner later, right? Korra will be there and Asami and Jinora and Kai and Opal of course!”

“Yeah. Maybe,” Mako said. “Look...I’ve really got to get going.”

“Say no more,” Bolin said, straightening his uniform, his smile fading as Mako slammed the door.

***

Mako entered the hall, the usual Council members seated around the table. As he approached Wu, a new young woman was standing beside the Fire Lord, but he didn’t recognize her. She bent down to Izumi’s ear, whispering to her.

“Who is that?” Mako asked.

“Oh, Ilah?” Wu said. “She’s the Fire Lord’s daughter. Pretty cute, huh?” He elbowed Mako. “Think of it: a Fire Princess and the Earth King!”

“Give it a rest, Wu.” Mako kept his eyes on Ilah. “What is she doing here?” he asked as her gaze fell on him. “Uh...Wu?” Mako asked, noticing his charge had run off. “Wu?”

Fire Lord Izumi rose at the large table as Wu took his seat. “Before we begin, my daughter has an announcement,” she said, her voice rasp and stern. “Proceed.”

Ilah cleared her throat, her eyes passing over all the counselors at the table. “I feel there is much to be done here in Republic City. So my mother is able to resume her responsibilities in the Fire Nation full time, I will be taking a seat on the council, attending meetings of the world leaders...in her place.” Hushed whispers fell over the room. Mako was shocked. “That is all.” Before the meeting resumed, she glanced Mako’s way.

When the session was adjourned, Wu strut up to Mako. “All right, Mako… it’s our last day. But before we part ways, I’ve got one last job for you.”

“Oh, great,” Mako sighed.

“As much as I dread our separation...I trust my people. I mean, they love me. Besides, my new digs are getting guarded by my beloved badgermoles! What could go wrong?”

“You are still letting me go, right?”

“Not quite… You are too good not to be a bodyguard,” Wu said, clasping Mako’s shoulder as he rolled his eyes. “I think I found you a new gig.”

Finger already pointed, Mako shouted, “I do not need your help finding--”

“Come on over!” Wu said.

Fire Lord Izumi and Princess Ilah walked up to Wu. Mako was stunned, but came to his senses quickly enough to bow to them. “It is an honor to meet you.”

Ilah raised her eyebrows and smirked. Her hair was pulled half-up--gathered in a folded topknot at the back of her head, her crown hairpiece tucked in--and half-down. The rest fell long and straight past her shoulder blades. “That’ll get old really fast, don’t you think?”

Mako, bent over in his bow, peeked up. “I-I don’t understand.”

“Your services come highly recommended,” Ilah started. “Prince Wu only had the best things to say about you--as a bodyguard and a friend,” she added softly.

“Bodyguard to the Earth King--now, it doesn’t get much cooler. Believe me,” Wu said. “But bodyguard to the Fire Nation Princess--that sounds pretty neat too.”

Mako’s jaw dropped. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say yes!” Ilah said, a smile breaking across her face. “I know this isn’t as exciting as some of your other adventures but...I believe it’s important. I want to do my part in keeping this city at peace, as my family always intended. We can do some great work here.” She raised an eyebrow. “I hear that’s in your job description.”

“I’m in,” Mako said enthusiastically. He turned to Wu. “Thank you!” As he stuck one arm out to go in for a shake, Wu pulled him into a hug.

Mako bowed to Ilah. “It will be a great honor to serve you, Your Highness.”

Ilah folded her arms and smirked. “Yep. Definitely old already.”

***

It’s not that dinner hadn’t crossed his mind--he’d been thinking about it all day. What used to be the group--Team Avatar--had broken down into a couples club. Dinner sounded more like a triple date than a get-together. But that was before he had news to share--huge news. 

Mako strolled into the restaurant and forgot about the morning, forgot about his arm, felt like the confident bender he had been before.

“Guys, I’ve got some great news--” he started, arms wide, eyes glowing, as Korra and Asami turned away from chatting with Bolin and walked up.

“What’s up?” Korra asked.

Behind them, Opal squealed and whispered, “But Kai and Jinora aren’t here yet…”

She and Bolin jumped out from behind the table. “Guys! We’re engaged!” they shouted in unison.

Mako stopped in his tracks, shocked and excited. The rest of the crew looked on in delight.

“That’s amazing!” Asami said, hugging Opal.

“We couldn’t wait to tell you!” Bolin said, happily embracing Korra. “Varrick’s gonna do the ceremony!” he continued. “It’ll be incredible! He says he’s got pyrotechnics we can use--like in the movers!--and it’s going to be the biggest wedding anyone’s ever seen!” 

Opal giggled, clutching the arm of her fiance.

“You told Varrick?” Mako said, jaw dropped.

Bolin gasped. “Wait...do you think Toph will be there?!”

“Of course!” Opal smirked. “But if you keep up that fanboy shtick, she might not show.”

“Oh, man. Get it together, Bolin!” he said. “Toph’s gonna be your grandma.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that!” Korra said with a laugh. Asami left Korra’s side and hugged Bolin. Korra took a step closer to Mako. “Oh, Mako...what were you going to say?”

Mako waved her off. “It can wait.”

Korra gave him a small smile, knowing him better than the others in the group, even Bolin. Knowing he couldn’t take this away from his brother no matter his news, no matter how much it hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako is uncomfortable at the idea of being Ilah's bodyguard. But she already has big plans.

His first day on the new job. Mako took the long way to the Fire Nation embassy. It was nearly on the opposite side of the city from his apartment with Bolin. The walk to work was going to get old fast, he could tell.

There was a grand front desk in the huge lobby. It was outfitted with more gold than the top of the probending arena. A stuffy young man worked behind the desk.

“Uh...I’m looking for Princess Ilah,” Mako said.

“Isn’t everyone?” the front desk-man said. “So are you with the press or the fan club?’

Mako furrowed his brow. “I’m her bodyguard.”

The young man rolled his eyes and dialed his intercom. “Mmhmm… Okay… Sure…” He hung up. Without looking up at Mako, he said, “She’s on the top floor. She requests your presence in her room.”

It wasn’t exactly her room--it was a suite. It was situated at the end of a long hall, practically the only room at the top floor. 

Ilah opened the door and smiled wide as soon as she saw Mako. “Come in!” she said. The door closed behind them.

“So...uh...how is this going to work?” Mako asked, situated at the entryway to Ilah’s room. There was like an entire foyer even leading to her suite. “I mean, I followed Wu everywhere and, uh…”

Ilah laughed and took two bags from her closet, tossing them on her bed. “It won’t be like that. I’ll just need you during some political excursions and occasionally while I’m out in the city. Other than that, your life will look pretty normal. I’m not as high-stress--or needy--as Wu.”

Mako wiped his brow. “That’s a relief.” Brushing aside the awkwardness and lack of direction while Ilah unpacked her bags--refolding her clothes and placing them in her armoire--Mako stepped further into the room. “So...why Republic City? Why give up a fancy palace and stay...here?” 

Ilah stopped folding her clothes, cast her gaze out the window at the Republic City skyline. The windows in her room were floor to ceiling. 

“I’ve always felt strong ties here,” she explained. “My grandfather founded it. I believe his legacy is here, not the Fire Nation.” She looked at Mako, who was taken aback by her conviction. “My grandfather’s most important work as the Fire Lord was not on the throne--it was denying the Harmony Restoration movement.” 

Her sense of social justice was strong, stronger than Mako expected in a princess who probably didn’t spend many days among the people. She was clearly anchored by the right guiding flame; by her grandfather.

“If it wasn’t for Zuko, my parents never would’ve had the chance to meet,” Mako said. “My mother was from the Fire Nation, but my dad was from the Earth Kingdom. And they met right here in Republic City.” Before...

Unaware of anything amiss or avoiding it, Ilah smiled. “I love hearing stories like that. I’m thankful my grandfather stood by his beliefs and let the colonies breathe. I wish to do the same. I still think there can be changes made for the better here. Onto our first order of business...“ Ilah pulled an all-black ensemble out of her suitcase. “We’re sneaking out.”

“What?” Mako said, jaw dropping. “We just got you settled. I...can’t let you do that.”

Ilah folded her arms. “You think one bodyguard is going to stop me? Come on…” She wrapped her long coat around her like a cape--sharp and tailored like Asami’s--and winked. “It’ll be fun.”

***

Ilah led Mako down an alley close to the embassy. 

“Why are we doing this?” he groaned. 

“I want to get out onto the streets to see what I’ll really be dealing with here. I know Republic City isn’t perfect. I know my grandfather’s work isn’t yet finished.” Ilah wrapped her coat tighter. Mako eyed the Fire Nation epaulets at her shoulders and sighed.

“You’re going to stand out looking like that,” he said, stopping.

Ilah spun around. “Like what?”

Mako took her shoulders. “You stand too straight, hold your head too high,” he said. “These stand out to anyone with an eye for gold.” Ilah tried to fight her laughter while Mako stayed focused, inspecting her like a perp. “No one’s gonna believe you come from the streets. You’re too regal...too...too…” He looked right at her. She didn’t stand much shorter than him, tall and slim and royal. He met the gaze of her bright eyes, as golden as her epaulets. “You’re too…”

Too beautiful.

Mako cleared his throat. “We’re gonna need some new getups. What’ve you got?”

Ilah bent over and scooped a stray cap off the ground, pulled it tightly over her head while Mako’s face fell. “I’ve got this now.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

Mako sighed. He thought of another girl, another cap. Another time. “You’re still gonna get recognized,” he said, eyes shifting around them. 

“Then let them,” she said, removing the cap letting her long hair fall across her shoulder. “Let them know someone cares.”

***

She was different, Mako thought, watching her on the streets. Instead of hiding who she was--or hiding behind her identity--Ilah greeted everyone seated over a fire. Joined groups of children for conversation. Listened to their complaints. Heard them. 

It rattled his nerves, leaving her so unprotected on the streets. He knew them. He lived like them. He stole without a second thought. He would’ve snatched the crown right off her head if he was still a boy. He hated to remember.

Rising from one conversation, Ilah returned to Mako, huddled close to him in the cold. “There are...so many.”

“It’s because of the Turf Wars. I grew up here; there used to be a lot of us, but now there’s more. People have been displaced from their homes because of the Spirit Portal. Korra--the Avatar--did what she thought was best, but...some people got caught in the crossfire.” Mako scanned the streets, saw himself in every child. Saw how much worse it had become.

“It’s not right,” Ilah started. “That some of us are born in palaces, others of us here. I can’t help who I am, but I can help them. That’s why I came here. My grandfather set out to improve the lives of his people. All people. There are some tasks--some people--left.”

She glanced around them before turning back to Mako, leveling him with a gaze strong as fire.

“Show me more.”

***

As they left one crowded alley, the rain started. “We should get you to some cover,” Mako said, knowing how unmerciful the downpours on the streets are when you’re cold and hungry and there’s no shelter or cover.

Mako took Ilah’s hand, led her to an awning. “We’ll have to wait out the storm.”

Ilah took a seat against the brick wall while Mako started a fire to keep them warm. It was too familiar. In the silence, the fire crackled. Mako held his hand over the flames and felt small.

“This brings back bad memories,” he said quietly.

“You really lived out here? What about your family? Your parents?”

“They were gone. It was just my brother and me. I did what I had to do,” he said, his mind drifting to the heists. The Triads. “Anyway...you should get some sleep. We could be out here a while.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. 

Sorries weren’t good enough when nothing in the world kept you full or safe or warm.

***

Mako didn’t know when he’d fallen asleep. He was usually so vigilant. He’d handled so many late-night stakeouts. Was he even cut out to be a cop anymore? 

When he woke up, Ilah was sitting straight against the wall, looking down at him. “You have nightmares?” she asked softly. The rain was still coming down, a wall of water outside the awning. It almost drowned out her words.

“Princess, you were supposed to be asleep,” he groaned, sitting up. “You need to rest.”

"I heard you yelling in your sleep," she said. 

He grimaced and looked down, stared at the embers of the fire.

“Wu told me...about what happened with Kuvira,” she continued, her eyes on his sling. “Does it hurt?”

Mako winced. “Yeah…”

“You’re brave,” she said, eyeing him but not moving any closer.

“It’s what anyone would have done.” He wanted the conversation to end, the sling to go away, the accident to be a memory.

“Not everyone makes the right choice, though,” she said. “I’m glad to have you as my bodyguard.” 

“Did you know about this?” he asked. “The sling? Before choosing me?”

She smiled. “Why else do you think I picked you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilah is emboldened by her time on the streets with Mako, but her new ideas come at a price.

“Calling a Council meeting so soon? I’m not sure that’s a great idea,” Mako said.

He was sitting in an armchair in her suite while Ilah buzzed around the room, collecting papers and photographs. 

“I’ve been working on some proposals… I really think they could help the displaced citizens. I need my mom to hear about it before she leaves. And the other council members. With them on my side, we could push the proposals through quickly…”

She was as smart as Asami, as headstrong as Korra. A lethal combination.

“They won’t know what hit them,” he said, trying to be excited for her when inside he was nervous.

***

He walked her to the Council meeting. The other members were just getting seated when they walked in.

“Ma-ko!” Wu exclaimed, one arm around Mako’s shoulder. “Isn’t this great? It’s like we’re still working together!”

“Yeah… Great…”

“Hey, Ilah baby, I saved you a seat right next to me,” Wu said, suddenly one arm around Ilah instead. 

The meeting started normally enough. Mako watched from the outskirts of the room, as he always had, and Ilah stood up about halfway through.

“I have some ideas I’d like to share,” she said. “Before we go our separate ways and I am officially in my mother’s seat on the Council, you should hear me out. I have a temporary solution for the displacements.”

“The homeless?” Izumi hissed. “How do you know about this?”

“We can create space,” Ilah continued, undeterred. “I’ve seen them out there. The embassies and government centers hold more than enough room to accommodate them in temporary lodgings. I propose--”

“I didn’t bring you here to involve yourself in the issues of others you cannot help,” Izumi said.

“Look, I know what it’s like to lose your place of residence, and it is not fun,” Wu said. “But I’m not sure I’m ready to give up my new house for them.”

“Wu is...only sort of right,” Tenzin stepped in. “This is a matter for the president and the Avatar. Ilah, I know you are only trying to help, but this is a larger matter than any simple solution can fix.”

Ilah stared at her mom. “You never thought I could do this. Did you?”

She looked away.

“And you?” Ilah turned on Mako, pushing her seat back. “What do you have to say?”

“Ilah…” he said as she pushed past him. 

Mako was cool under fire, and Korra was a burning blaze, but Ilah's fire burned low. She could set a flame and stop it, letting off a little steam. Just enough. She walked away, out of the Council chamber, back onto the streets.

***

Mako bumped into Korra on the walk home to his apartment. He’d hoped she wouldn’t see him, but Korra never missed a chance to say hi.

“Hey, wait up!” she called after him, catching up to him quickly.

“Hey, Korra.” He really didn’t want to start the conversation, not after an explosive afternoon.

“What’s been going on with you?” She folded her arms and smirked, hip cocked. “Wu keeping you on a tight leash?”

He sighed. “It’s not that. I’ve got a new gig.”

“Really? That’s great! You taking down Triads? Promoted to chief yet?”

“Actually...still in the bodyguard business. I’m working for the Fire Lord’s daughter.

Korra’s eyes widened. “Oh… Is that...what you want to do? I thought you hated being a bodyguard.”

“Well, she’s not Wu, so that’s a plus.” Korra smiled. “Honestly, it’s different,” he continued. “I’m supposed to go out with her on public and political assignments. She moved to the city to help stop the Turf Wars.”

“That’s great!” Korra exclaimed. “We could use all the help we can get. So I guess I’ll be seeing you two around.”

“Definitely,” he said. “She’s a lot like you.”

Korra smiled. “She sounds pretty great.”

“She is.” 

There was still something there. Mako thought, there might always be. You don’t walk away from the woman who changed your life. Changed where you stood on the world. Ilah wasn’t so different. She fought for what she believed in, made you believe in it too. He needed to give her a second chance. After all, Korra had given him so many. 

***

He found her in her chambers early that evening, staring out the long windows as the sun came down over the skyline.

“What can I do?” he asked.

She turned around, her golden eyes sad, pleading. “Stick with me. Prove to me that you believe in what I’m doing. That you believe in me.”

He nodded, because how could he not?

“I’ll be back to collect you in the morning for tomorrow’s meeting with the president,” Mako said, all business. “I hope you get some sleep.”

“Well, there will be no more late-night excursions onto the streets, if that’s what you’re getting at.” She sighed and collapsed in the armchair beside her bed. “My mom has already left. She caught the first boat back to the Fire Nation after our meeting. I know she doesn’t trust me or my ideas, but I hope I’ll have more opportunity to explore my proposal now that she’s gone. Still, the Council will be watching me like a hawk.”

“I believe in what you’re doing,” Mako said, because it was the right thing to say. She cocked an eyebrow. “I do, really! I’m here to help you no matter what.”

“Thank you, Mako,” she said, like a weight had been lifted off her chest. “You should get some rest, too.”

***

He got rest that night. The long walk home had been particularly tiring after the day he’d had. But the next day he felt guilty for getting any wink of sleep. Because the embassy had been attacked.

It happened hours after he left, but still. He should have been there. He could have protected her. Instead, building security had rescued her from the clutches of the perps. Who knew who they were? Mako wished he’d had access to the full police database. He could have caught them in no time if he was at his old job. Instead, he was failing at his new one. A bodyguard who wasn’t with his charge at the time of an attack. A bodyguard who’d left it up to security. 

Mako rushed over the next morning, and there were still sirens blaring in the streets. All the paperboys tossed out newspapers with sensational headlines, landing with thuds in the road at Mako’s feet.

Her suite was a crime scene, caution tape and Republic City police and evidence markers everywhere. Bolin was there, too.

“Mako!” Bolin said. “Glad you made it. They called us a little while ago. I thought I’d woken you up.”

“What happened?” Mako asked, keeping his voice low. Ilah was in her chair by the window. She kept her cool. She was looking out the window like usual, her robe pulled tight. He almost wouldn’t have known anything was amiss.

“Some crazy burglars, I guess,” Bolin said. “Nobody really knows. They didn’t leave much behind and she didn’t get a good look at them.”

“No,” Mako said. “This isn’t right.” He glanced around the room. “All the same valuables around as yesterday. They were targeting her. Maybe for political reasons. She just announced a new proposal at the Council meeting. All the members and aides were there. Someone must not have liked what she had to say.”

“But those are the good guys,” Bolin said. 

“They aren’t always.”

Tenzin came into the room, his robes flying up behind him, as he rushed over to Ilah.

“Princess, I came as soon as I heard,” Tenzin said. “Do they know what’s happened?”

She shrugged. “I can’t believe this has caused such a scene.”

“This place is a madhouse,” Tenzin said. “Please know you are welcome to stay with my family on Air Temple Island while they investigate. You would be safe with us.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Tenzin. I think I’ll take you up on it.”

Mako walked up. “I’ll be staying, too. Ilah, I can’t let you out of my sight, not if this could happen again.”

Tenzin nodded. “Agreed. Pema will prepare rooms on the Island for you both. We can’t risk anything happening to you, Princess.”

“Tenzin, is this about my idea?” she asked. “Have I upset someone powerful?”

Mako and Tenzin exchanged a look.

“The police will get to the bottom of this,” Tenzin said. “I have full faith in Lin and the force. But until then...your rooms will be ready by dinner.”

***

A long day. It had been a long day, and somehow the night felt even longer. Mako couldn’t sleep at Air Temple Island. Not with Ilah rooms away and her attackers at large. 

Mako drifted onto the balcony, looking across the water to the probending arena, to his old home, old life. He’d come a long way and still... he wasn’t so far from the bed of straw. He was alone. More alone.

Where would he fit in when his brother was making a new family, when his friends had gone their own ways? 

Ilah drifted onto the balcony, too, the sleeves of her robe blowing in the breeze. 

“It’s late,” she said, her voice a low whisper.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Mako muttered. “I need to make sure you’ll be okay.”

Ilah stepped up to the edge beside him. “Doesn’t feel far enough away, does it?”

He turned to her, surprised. “How did you--”

“I used to listen to your matches, you know. Everyone in our nation cheered for you: the fire orphan from the streets. The one who had never set foot in our land still belonged to us somehow. Maybe because we wanted to see ourselves in you--rising up again, despite every circumstance. A hero’s victory.”

“I...never knew that,” he said.

“You belong to us. And you belong to the Avatar. You belong here and...you belong there,” she said, gazing at the gilded tower. 

“I don’t know,” he said. “Everyone else keeps moving on and moving up and I’m...stuck.”

“I didn’t realize working for me could be so awful,” she said, her voice light and playful.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant!”

“I don’t mean to hold you back,” she sighed. “I hoped our time together...could bring about change. I picked you because I thought that’s what you wanted, too.”

Mako looked at her, his goal unchanged but his eyes new.

She cupped his cheek in her palm, her eyes soft, the silk of her robe cascading down his face. He tilted his chin down. She angled her gaze to meet his. 

“I... I can’t.” He shut his eyes, tears dotting the corners. He covered her hand with his, pulled it down and away.

“I thought we could be something,” she said, pulling her arms in, her robe tighter.

“We can’t change everything.”

When she left, he was left alone. Left within the sight of a once-golden tower. Left homeless once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilah gets great news: she'll undertake her first official event as ambassador to Republic City. But that means Mako must accompany her on a trip to the Fire Nation: her home, his homeland, a place he's never belonged.

Mako was eager to check on her in the morning. To make sure she was still feeling all right after the attack. After the conversation they’d had.

She was already in good spirits when he knocked. She opened the door quickly, a huge smile on her face.

“I have great news!” Ilah announced.

“Yeah?” he asked, following her inside.

“Are you ready....for our first public appearance?”

Mako blushed. “Uh…as your bodyguard?” 

“I got my first real event as the Fire Nation's appointed ambassador to Republic City!”

“No kidding!” Mako exclaimed. She jumped into his arms. He picked her up, spun her around, and hugged her tightly as they laughed in excitement. “That’s amazing!” He placed her down, hands still at her waist. Still smiling at one another.

Ilah exhaled and took a step back. “Yes, well...it’s going to be an amazing opportunity to meet with the nation’s movers and shakers. I hope I can make some connections with them to set up meetings later to share my proposals.”

“They’d be idiots not to listen to you,” he said, realizing he still hadn’t stopped smiling.

“So...it’s a date?”

***

Mako only went back to the apartment to pack his things. The barge left at sundown. It would be a couple days’ journey to the Fire Nation. His homeland. He still didn’t know how to feel.

But in his brief time in the apartment, Bolin walked inside.

“Bro!” Bolin exclaimed. “I haven’t seen you in days. How’s Ilah doing?”

“As well as she can,” Mako said.

He shook it off. He’d asked less like Ilah was his charge, and more like she was his girlfriend.

Mako stiffened up, clasped his hands behind his back. “But the Princess is sticking to her duties. One attack won’t scare her off from her cause.”

“Bro, I wasn’t asking for an official report,” Bolin said, clapping him on the back. “Anyway, are you going to be around tomorrow to go suit shopping? Opal wants me to wear something suave and classic, but I’m thinking ‘Bolin: current cop, former mover star, hero of the world.’”

“Uh...no, actually,” Mako said. “Ilah and I…” He cleared his throat. “The Princess has official business in the Fire Nation. As her bodyguard, I will be accompanying her.”

Bolin furrowed his brow. “You’re being weird. Usually I’m the one being weird. But, fine, whatever. I’ll ask my little bro Kai to come with me instead.”

Mako was disappointed to miss out on a major moment with his brother. But he felt like he could use a couple days out of the city, away from his friends. He was going home.

***

His first glimpse of the homeland. It looked like the hump of a dragon’s back, the spike of its tail. They would be there by daybreak. He took in a deep breath. Was Ilah right? Could he consider it his home too? All his life, he’d only ever known Republic City. The streets, the struggles. Did he have another place he belonged? Or would he be out of place? Just like he was at her side.

***

“Welcome home,” Ilah said, the first glimpse of the Fire Nation palace greeting them as she swung the doors open.

It stung--to be cast out as an orphan in Republic City, welcomed “home” to the Fire Nation too late. He’d belonged so long to the streets, he no longer belonged anywhere. 

“It’s...amazing,” he said. 

Ilah cocked her head. “It’s old,” she said. “I’d love something less showy myself but...what can you do about a dynasty?” She shrugged her shoulders and walked inside.

Iroh greeted them at the steps. Ilah ran into his arms. 

“General,” Mako said, stiffening as he approached Iroh and shook his hand.

“Good to see you, Mako. Taking good care of my sister, I hope,” he said, shaking her shoulders. 

“Uh...yes, sir,” Mako said, awkwardly saluting him.

Ilah traipsed up the stairs. “See you in a bit, Mako. Time to get ready for my first big event!”

Mako furrowed his brow and waited beside Iroh, squirming under the pressure.

“Oh...you should probably occupy yourself,” Iroh said. “This could be a while. She’s pretty cool, but she’s still a princess.” 

So he wandered the palace halls. Inspected the paintings of past fire lords. Learned more about Lord Zuko. It was strange, to look like the people in the paintings but still not belong. It passed the time.

***

Mako wasn’t looking when Ilah appeared at the top of the stairs. He was there with Iroh, waiting, but Ilah had drifted into view like an apparition. 

So he was stunned when he turned around. She was in a floor-length maroon dress with a train that pooled on the floor, gathered at her feet. It was sleeveless with a high collar, royal and pristine. Fitted through the waist. She glowed. 

“Ready, little sister?” Iroh asked, taking her arm. He walked her over to Mako.

“What do you say?” Ilah asked him, bundling her long skirt in hand.

“Me?” Mako asked, pointing at himself. “Why me?”

“Well, it’s a little embarrassing to bring your brother as your date when there’s technically an entire nation of eligible bachelors. I have an image to maintain.” 

Mako gulped.

He led her down the staircase, long and winding like a dragon’s tail, and hated it; hated how beautiful she looked, how he couldn’t help but keep looking her way; hated how it felt to walk down the stairs on her arm knowing it was a one-time-only job. Remembering he was her bodyguard. And that was all.

“Ilah...” Mako swung her around on the bottom step, the pool of her train gathering on the tile below. He held her hand tightly in his before they came into view of the crowd. 

“Yes?” she asked, her cheeks rosy with blush and rouge. 

“I...” He looked into her eyes, golden like her tiara. A princess. A princess does not belong with a bodyguard. “I...will keep close watch. I have full confidence everything will be fine tonight.”

Ilah frowned. “Oh...okay.”

***

He stuck close to her through the night. Not exactly at her side, but not out of sight either. Sometimes, in between conversations with generals and politicians on the dance floor, Ilah would look back at Mako. He imagined squeezing her hand in support. He hoped she got the message.

But it was too much, watching her all night. Watching her glide around the ballroom in her beautiful dress, her golden eyes flicking back to meet his. He wanted more.

When Iroh rejoined Ilah for some of the more military-centric conversations, Mako ducked out of the room. He just needed a minute. She would be fine with Iroh close by. He thought she wouldn’t notice.

A minute turned into an hour as he wandered the palace further, deeper into the history, the bad Fire Lords, the wars. The hallways turned into a maze.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you. What’s wrong?” Ilah found him at the end of a long hallway lined with precious treasures and pedestals of vases. He’d heard her first as her heels echoed on the marble. She stopped in front of him, her full skirts pooling around her. 

“You shouldn’t be out here,” Mako said. “There’s an entire crowd in there waiting for you. This is your chance.”

“And yet here I am, looking for you. Thinking of you. Still hoping this will be the moment.” She walked closer, the clicks of her heels louder, as Mako looked down. “Always hoping this is the moment you will give me a chance.”

“I can’t do this,” Mako said, looking away.

Hurt, tears sprang to Ilah’s eyes. “I thought you were looking for a change. I wanted you because I thought you wouldn’t stop until we set things right.”

“I know. It’s just... “ Mako turned to face her. “I can’t do this anymore.”

He couldn’t bear seeing the tears in her golden eyes. “Why would you say that?” she said, her brow set, her eyes narrowed.

Mako kissed her. He’d never initiated before. Not with Korra, and not with Asami. Maybe it was because he was always unsure. He knew how to start fights, not relationships, and it showed. Ilah made him sure. 

But Ilah couldn’t make him stay. 

He pulled away, one last look in her golden eyes, and walked off, leaving her at the end of the long, dark hallway. A princess in her palace and a bodyguard on his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Ilah, Mako struggles with Bolin.

The weeks passed in a blur. The fittings--for his best man suit and his Republic City police uniform. The cases--piled up on his desk in a flurry. The parties--for Bolin's engagement, bachelor outing, and rehearsal. He’d been mostly on his own, with Bolin in a tizzy planning his wedding. He couldn’t be around when he had a new life to arrange.

Every day brought him closer to being one step behind his little brother, who was off making a home and a family and a career. Why wasn't he catching up?

Bolin approached Mako's desk. He was back to being a cop. His old desk, the usual assignments. On parole with his brother, happily under Lin's thumb. He was supposed to be where he wanted.

"Hey, bro, didn't hear you come in yesterday," Bolin's voice was small, weak. "Did you stay here again?"

"Got a lot of work to catch up on," Mako said. 

With only a couple days left till the wedding, Mako was taking over Bolin's cases for the time being. It was almost too much.

"Thanks again for coming to the rehearsal last night," Bolin said. "I can't believe it... Only a few more days!"

Mako tried to smile for his brother, like all those times they woke up cold and hungry on the streets.

"You know they caught the guys," Bolin said. "It was some Triads. Guess the Turf Wars have been good for business. They didn't want Ilah stepping in and ruining their advantages."

Mako suspected as much. It was one of the reasons he'd been staying so late--to catch Ilah's attackers. But Lin had formally assigned the case to another unit. Mako was too close.

"So, I guess she really stayed behind." Bolin kicked his feet. "I thought she would have come back, even if you weren't her bodyguard, especially after they alerted her that the Triads responsible had been arrested. Guess someone must have really liked her proposals back home."

"Guess so." 

"So...see you at the apartment."

Even that place wouldn't be home much longer, not after Bolin moved out after the wedding, to a real home.

Bolin walked away from Mako's desk, back to work.

It wasn't where he wanted to be, not anymore. It always had been when he was on the street. He wanted to go farther, move up higher, so he wouldn't have to slum it with his brother. He wanted gold and power and a life Bolin would be proud of. They found it in the probending arena's tower.

It was all about status until Korra came along. But even then, even after she changed the way he saw his purpose, he was still chasing a career, a different kind of tower. 

He took it hard when Bolin got the status instead. The girl, the job, the mover star. Because that meant where Mako failed at his relationships and aspirations, Bolin found a way. Mako had paved that way for him.

He needed to move on. Trudge along in the job he wanted back, anyway. Get on with his life without Ilah in it, even though wherever she was then was where he wanted to be for good.

***

Bolin was supposed to be out with Opal that night. A couple days left, a thousand more things to do.

But he walked inside the tiny apartment. "I need to talk to you," he said, more seriously than Bolin ever said anything.

"Everything okay?" Mako asked, standing up.

“You’ve got to hear me out,” he said. “I’ve been a terrible brother to you. You gave up everything to raise me. You protected me. You’ve always been there. And I haven’t been doing the same the past few weeks. I guess I've been so caught up with work and planning this wedding..."

"It's okay, bro."

Tears budded at Bolin’s eyes. They hugged, because that was the way to solve everything with brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako is best man at Bolin's wedding, finally in a better place.

Mako had his sling taken off the day before the wedding in preparation. With all the photos that were going to be taken of that day, he wanted his brother to remember him like he knew Bolin saw him: fully capable, a hero, no sling holding him back. 

The ceremony went off without a hitch (mostly) and involved a dragon, projector light show, and mover stars (many). 

But he didn't lose the ring and he was able to stand proudly beside his brother as he married the girl of his dreams. He was in a good place. He couldn't have been happier for Bolin.

***

He caught a glimpse of her in the crowd. The flash of her red sequins, the wave of her black hair.

"What's Ilah doing here?" Mako asked, grabbing Bolin by the shoulder as the happy couple walked by.

"Oh, we invited all the world leaders! She's here with the rest of the royal family," Opal said, smirking.

"Oops, did we forget to mention that?" Bolin said, batting his eyelashes at Mako. "Must've slipped my mind. Wedding brain!"

Bolin skedaddled out of frame, pulling Opal along with him, clearing the view for Ilah. 

He watched her glide through the party for a moment. She was with her mother, at Iroh's side. The sequins on her dress shined like the scales of a dragon. Her sleeves were long and sheer, embroidered with glittering beading. The skirt of her high-neck dress felt to her ankles, cinched at her waist. He couldn't look away. Not even when she looked back. 

"It's a beautiful wedding," she said softly, walking up to Mako, his head down.

Mako rubbed the back of his head, unable to hide his awkwardness. "Yeah..." 

"You looked more nervous than Bolin," she said, hoping he'd catch her eye. 

"I didn't want to lose the rings!" he exclaimed. She was happy to him, to see his personality come out of the tension. "So...how long are you in town for?"

"My family leaves tomorrow," she said quietly as Mako's face fell. "But..I'm staying here."

"What?!"

"I don't plan on returning to the Fire Nation. In fact, I plan on running for a permanent seat on the Council as a full-time representative for the Fire Nation and speaker on behalf of the homeless. The past few weeks I've spent time meeting with top dignitaries not only in the Fire Nation, but from around the world. They've backed my proposal of support. I get to work right away."

She couldn't have looked prouder. He couldn't have been prouder. With the passion and fire in her heart, he knew she could do anything.

"What? That’s amazing news!" He picked her up and spun her around. She laughed as he held onto her waist, even when he put her back down. It was so right. So familiar.

"I'm doing it for the city. My grandfather's legacy is here." She smiled, taking hold of Mako's hands, holding them in front of her. "And...there is this cute cop I'd like to see some more." She winked as Mako blushed.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll help me again. Say you'll meet me for dinner tomorrow. And the night after that. Say you won't go. Not again. No matter what." 

He'd said I love you once before to a girl in the snow who'd changed his world. And he meant it then when he told Korra. He said it again when he told her he loved her at another wedding, not in those words. He told her he'd serve her like a soldier. He meant every word.

He didn't get to tell Asami, but there was so much he loved about her too. But maybe he didn't really love her when he was too young and dumb to realize what he'd done.

So he knew what to say to Ilah. 

"I will," he told her, and he meant it. He pressed his forehead to hers to show her he wasn't leaving. When she smiled, he kissed her.

"I'm glad I picked you," she said, looking up at him with a grin. 

The month leading up to the wedding had been a blur, but time slowed down for the night. For the spins around the dance floor with Ilah. For the moments he walked through the crowd with her on his arm. For the smiles on his friends' faces when they finally got to see him happy, at home.


End file.
